


Daydreams

by goodnight-tae (SirenDreams)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenDreams/pseuds/goodnight-tae
Summary: A collection of sometimes related- and other times unrelated- mini works ft. Exo in various AUs.





	1. Beg - Incubus Kai

**Author's Note:**

> An incubus loves nothing more than to make their prey beg.
> 
> This chapter: Beware of vaguely sexual ~~shenanigans~~ descriptions!

You writhed beneath his touch, fingers clawing at the sheets as his hands glided across your skin. His eyes shone with equal parts mischief and delight, a grin spreading across his face as you whispered breathless pleas beneath him.

“Jongin,” you whimpered, “please.”

A low hum left his throat as he continued his touches, hands drifting lower and moving at an agonizingly slow pace. He loved to watch you move beneath him; to hear you beg for what you wanted. Some would find his enjoyment in it cruel, but as an incubus he took great pride in his ability to reduce you to such a state.

“You’re taunting me.” You whispered hotly, a slight pout on your lips. “At least kiss me-“ A gasp broke your train of thought as his fingertips slid along your inner thigh. “Please. Kiss me, please.”

His lips crashed against yours, your fingers tangling in his hair. He shed the remainder of his clothes quickly, not waiting for you to beg again, his shirt abandoned long ago. Bodies pressed together, the two of you moved as one long into the night.


	2. Fair - Ghost Lay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few things are ever fair in life, but in the afterlife? Nothing is fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: angst! Sort of.

You dropped the last of the boxes onto the pile in your bedroom and crossed to the bed, collapsing onto the mattress. Moving everything had taken you from early morning to late evening, the sun having set long ago and the moon now high in the sky. Your friends had come by earlier, their boyfriends in tow, to help with the process but hadn’t been able to stay for long. Thus, most of the moving had been done by yourself. You debated on cooking for a few minutes, ultimately deciding against it and grabbing your phone to order take-out from a restaurant close by. At your current energy level you’d be lucky to even have the strength to get to the front door.

You remained on the bed, after your order had been placed, hoping to not have to move again until your food arrived. A faint knock and the telltale creak of a door being opened dashed that thought and you sat up quickly, wondering what the source of the noise was. You lingered a moment before getting up to investigate, hoping the noise was from the neighboring apartment.

“Hello?” A voice called, as you rounded the corner and spotted the man standing in your doorway. “I’m sorry, the door was open. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

You eyed the dark haired man in your doorway with some suspicion, nearly positive your door had been shut. Then again, the last person through it had been one of your friends and they had made a comment about the door possibly not shutting properly…

“The door never has shut quite right.”

“Excuse me?”

“Ah, the doors in the building don’t always shut correctly. Something about the heat in the summer. I think it warps the doors to a degree. I live across the hall and have the same problem occasionally. It’s manageable, you just have to make sure to give it an extra push when you’re shutting it from the inside.” He amended quickly, watching as you processed the information.

“Ah, thanks for the advice. I take it you’ve lived here for a while?"

“Only for few years. I take it you’re new here?”

“I just moved in today.” You replied, gesturing to the boxes piled around your living room. “I can’t believe I was lucky enough to find such a spacious apartment, honestly. It’ll look much better once all my boxes are out of the way, of course.”

“Don’t worry,” He offered a gentle smile. “I understand completely. Moving is rather exhausting. If you end up needing any help with anything- moving furniture, getting appliances set up and the like- I’m more than happy to help.”

“That’s very kind of you. Thank you…?” You trailed off realizing you didn’t know his name.

“Oh!” A look of embarrassed shock crossed his face as he reached the same conclusion. “I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yixing, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

You smiled, finding his reaction rather cute and introduced yourself in return. “Do you think I could take you up on your offer later this week? I want to move that piano. It’s beautiful and if it works I’d like to put it to use, but I’d rather have it near the windows.”

“Of course. I’m not home often during the day, but if you leave a note on my door I’ll help as soon as I get home.”

A buzzing sound from your intercom cut your talk short and you scrambled to answer it. “Just a moment!” You let off the button and turned to Yixing. “I ordered take-out. Moving chased away any urge to cook. If you’d like to stay I’m sure I could scrounge up some plates and silverware from one of the boxes?”

“Thank you, but I’ll have to pass on this one. I already ate. Besides, I was just headed out to run a few errands. Though I appreciate the offer, all the same. Perhaps another time?”

“Of course.” You smiled, marveling at the good luck of having such a kind neighbor just across the hall. “I’ll let you know when I need help moving that. Thanks again for the help and advice.”

He merely waved in response and bade you goodnight before wandering down the hall and down the stairs. You buzzed the delivery person in just as Yixing left and they arrived moments later. You thanked them for your order and paid, wishing them a goodnight before starting to shut your door. A hurried ‘wait!’ stopped you and you froze, brow furrowed as you stared quizzically at the delivery person.

“I think you dropped this.” They handed you a bracelet, remarking that it had been on the floor just outside your door.

“Oh no, this isn’t mine. It must belong to my neighbor, you probably passed him on the stairs.”

They shook their head. “I didn’t pass anyone on the stairs or on my way in. Maybe they took another exit. Regardless, you should probably hold onto it for now. Have a goodnight!”

You wished them the same and shut the door, carrying your food to the kitchen counter with the bracelet in hand. You’d have to give it to your neighbor if you saw them tomorrow. It was strange, you suddenly couldn’t recall his name or what he looked like. The entire time between when you called in your order and when it arrived, a haze. You thought on it for a moment, sure you were merely tired from such a busy day. Food and rest would clear your mind come morning.

You ate standing in your kitchen and changed into your pajamas in the bathroom before remerging and climbing into bed. You fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow, completely unaware of the other presence in your apartment and the faint piano music drifting through the air.

As Yixing played, he felt nothing but sorrow. It was a shame you wouldn’t remember ever having met him come morning.

Then again, the rules that came with being a ghost were never fair.


	3. The Path to You - ft. werewolf!Kris/Yifan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yifan's day has been on a rapid decline, but his night seems to be making up for it.

Yifan was having a day to say the least. 

Work had gone well, but the trip home had not. Somehow forgetting it was a full moon night and having your wolf running buddy call off puts a dimmer on things. As does taking a wrong turn and smacking straight into a tree while in wolf form, which in turn leaves a wonderful bruise on your forehead. Having a tiny dog steal your pants and run off with them is just the icing on the cake.  
You sigh and fiddle with the thermostat, cold despite the thick sweater you wear. Fall was almost over and temperatures were rapidly dropping much too quickly for your liking. Sadly, you couldn’t do much except pile on the layers and crank the heat in your home. You leave the hall and pass through the kitchen to the dinning area, stopping to peer out the sliding door to your backyard.

* * *

In the distance you can see your dog bounding about the yard, some sort of object in it’s mouth. You flick the switch to brighten the outdoor lights and discover the object in question is actually clothing and, more specifically, what appears to be a pair of pants.

“Argo!” You admonish, pulling open the sliding door and slipping on your boots. “Where did you get those? Did you steal from the neighbors laundry line again?!”

Your dog barks, tiny body wiggling in excitement and drops the pants in the grass. He whirls around as you approach, barking and bouncing, waving a paw at the shrubs on the edge of your property.

“Argo, what’s all the fuss about?” You approach, figuring at best he found a sleeping rabbit or some other harmless animal. A rustle from behind the bushes stops you in your tracks and you freeze knowing it’s much too loud to be an animal. “Argo-“

“Wait!” A tall, lean figure springs up from behind the shrubs and you shriek, stumbling back and thudding onto the lawn. “This isn’t as bad as it looks, I swear!”

You stare wide-eyed in shock as he reluctantly steps around the shrubs and stares down at Argo who is now prancing around his feet. “Why aren’t you wearing pants?”

“Well you see, I was… camping. In the woods, you know, trying to get a few trips in before winter hits and I left the tent flap open. This little guy, Argo was it? Grabbed my pants and ran off with them before I could get them. I only followed him to get them back. Hence, no pants.” He pauses for a moment before stepping forward and offering a hand. “Can I help you up?”

You take his hand and stand, dusting yourself off before grabbing Argo who’s eyeing the abandoned pair of pants with interest. You stride across the lawn and to the slider, depositing Argo inside before jogging back to the stranger who’s reclaimed his pants and is in the process of putting them back on.

“Um,” You begin, unsure of where to look as he glances up mid-zip. “I’m sorry about the trouble. Argo’s a very good dog and doesn’t usually leave the yard. He just runs off from time to time. I’ll try to keep a better eye on him and I’m sorry you had to chase him down.”

“It’s not a big deal. I can skip my morning run now.” He laughs and you smile, relaxing at the ease of how he handles things. “I’m sorry for scaring you. Oh, I never introduced myself did I? My name’s Yifan. Thanks for being so understanding of a stranger in your yard.”

“No problem, Yifan. Did you need me to take you back to your campsite?”

“Nah, I can walk back. Thank you for the offer. Have a good night! Sorry again!”

With that he waves and strides off your lawn and into the night. You watch him go, the thought lingering in your mind if you’ll ever run into him again. He was very cute after all.


End file.
